Retos semanales
by AnilecRose
Summary: Un apartado donde subiré los drabbles de los retos de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"
1. Reto Torneo de Artes Marciales

**N.A:** ¡Me uno al mundo de los retos de la página de facebook _"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"_!

Reto de la semana: Escribir un drabble sobre: "Torneo de artes marciales"

Bueno, esto es nuevo para mí, a si que aceptaré sus críticas c:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Él...**

El bullicio era increíble en aquel enorme lugar, las personas hacían porras y escándalos para ver a sus peleadores favoritos luchar contra otros con el fin de ganar una gran recompensa. El calor del punto exacto de una tarde abrumaba a su ser, como deseaba poder beber un helado jugo natural o alguna que otra cerveza pero el embotellamiento de personas entre las gradas era impresionante y, para él, era mucho mejor quedarse justo allí. Pues, si se movía no podría ver el espectáculo tranquilamente, claro.

Era asombrosa la presentación de todos los concursantes al batallar entre sí. ¡Uy! Los golpes sonaban como si fueran piedras macizas chocando entre sí, por suerte no eran peleas muy brutales en donde la sangre volaba y los jugadores salían casi muertos. Un recuerdo lo afectó al recordar aquella pelea, cuando era muy pequeño para ir al estadio y presenciar frente a frente los combates, pero sólo tuvo la opción de verlo detalladamente por televisión...

Como _él_ luchó contra aquel demonio verde para salvar la humanidad. Aquel sujeto misterioso que traía consigo gran seguridad, aquel hombre de gran orgullo y notoria amabilidad, aquella persona que iluminada las penurias con una inocente sonrisa más pura que la propia paz.

Y ahora lo vio.

 _Él_ subió a la plataforma con su misma gracia desde que era joven, ahora sustituyó sus cabellos dorados por una aureola, al menos eso cree la gente ignorante, más bien decir, los terrícolas normales como él. Se lo notaba distraído pero también muy confiado, al parecer no ahogó sus gestos tan notorios y muy agradables para el público en sí, pero eran muy pocos los que podían sentir su verdadero potencial.

–Papi, papi... ¿Quién es?

Observó a su hija ante el llamado, desvió de nuevo la vista figurando la espalda de aquel sujeto con nostalgia, detalló aquel gi naranja y sus cabellos graciosamente puntiagudos que lo hacía a _él_ muy diferente a los demás. Pero detrás de todo eso, la mirada alegre, los peinados raros, los trajes llamativos... se escondía un guerrero auténtico y potencial.

–Es _él_ , hija...

Y fue en ese momento en donde el anunciador mencionó su nombre con emoción, aquellas dos simples palabras, aunque para muchos no era nada más ni nada menos que un seudónimo, pero para él esas dos palabras fueron algo que marcó su vida y se mantendrá en su corazón para siempre.

Porque _él_ era aquel noble héroe y guerrero de su dulce infancia...

–¡Son Goku!

* * *

 **N.A.:** Bueno, esta hisoria es contada desde el punto de vista de una persona que es _fan_ de Goku. Pues, siempre me he preguntado que sentiría uno si se encontrase de frente al nuestro querido héroe de la infancia.

Yo que me muero... ahke.

Ocs, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, un abrazo queridos lectores c:


	2. Retos Diciembre- 1

**N.A.: Bienvenidos de vuelta, un gusto tenerlos aquí.**

 **Pasen, pasen, nadie los detiene... Disfruten...**

* * *

 _1 y 2 de diciembre: Paz, ubicado en el tiempo de Mirai._

* * *

 **En nombre de todos. (Día 1)**

Subí mi vista al cielo luego de lo acontecido, aquella sensación era como si hubiera roto aquellos muros que se cerraban alrededor mío hasta quedarme sin nada de oxígeno. Descendí hasta quedar en suelo firme, observé a mis alrededores aquel mundo devastado que, finalmente, podía descansar en paz.

Caí de rodillas del cansancio, cubrí mi rostro y no logré contener más el sollozo. Quería gritarlo, deseaba con ansias sacar aquel peso de encima; cuando era sólo un chico débil y no podía hacer nada más que observar, aquellas personas que no logré salvar, aquellos desastres que pude evitar… Pero sólo la calma y el silencio inundaron el lugar gris que componía este mundo.

Lloré, eso era lo único que podía saciar aquel nudo de emociones que me carcomían en ese momento. Estaba orgulloso y feliz de mí mismo, había logrado algo que, lastimosamente, los demás no pudieron hacerlo. Pero de igual manera nunca lo lograría si no fuera por ellos.

Vaya, quién lo diría.

Pasé una mano por mi rostro para secar aquellos hilos cristalinos. Cielos, si papá me hubiera visto no se si se hubiera puesto feliz o me reprendería por llorar como un mocoso. Seguro que Krillin o Yamcha me apoyarían y dejarían que me libere hasta más no poder. También quisiera saber la reacción del señor Son Goku, muerto aquí y en el pasado, estaría orgulloso de mí; ya que ahora soy un héroe, tanto o quizás más que él.

Y Gohan, por Dios, Gohan… No tenía idea cómo Gohan reaccionaría…

¿Estaría orgulloso? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿O estaría llorando como yo? Quizás las tres cosas a la vez. Pues, después de todo, yo no podría saber nunca sus sentimientos hacia mí. Pero estoy seguro que si estuviera aquí me felicitaría por haberle superado y haber traído paz a un mundo que ya no le quedaban esperanzas.

Por eso… Por derrotar a los androides, por salvar a miles de personas, por crear un nuevo mundo…

Por eso quiero decir, desde el fondo de mi alma, que esto es para ustedes, los que han caído intentando lograr lo que yo logré con su ayuda. Aunque ya no estén vivos, aunque nunca los conocí, sé que esta victoria es para ustedes…

Ahora, lleno de energías y deseos de crear una nueva vida, volé como nunca hasta mi hogar. Corrí y abracé a mi mamá con una sonrisa, me aferré a ella comentando que lo conseguí. Ella también, feliz, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; la dejé sollozar, después de todo también había sufrido bastante de esta, ahora terminada, miseria.

Mi madre fue la única persona que había conseguido quedarse conmigo hasta el final… Y es por eso que merecía ser la primera en enterarse de todo. Ahora estaba a salvo, conmigo, hasta el final.

Gracias mamá. Gracias Gohan. Gracias a todos…

Este nuevo mundo ahora está en paz, este nuevo mundo está _en nombre de todos…_

* * *

(Palabras: 485)

* * *

 **N.A.: Me uní al reto… y bueh, voy a intentar cumplir con todos. Sí, con todos, quiero arriesgarme (** **jsjs.**

 **Quise escribir sobre cuando Trunks acabó con los androides y no el final de la saga Black porque… Seamos sinceros, no se entendió el final… Me pareció mucho más fácil escribir sobre el Trunks pelo lila en la época de aquellas máquinas asesina humanos.**

 **Díganle no a los tintes azules, bueno ya. No es que no me guste Trunks azul… No me gusta que exista no más (?**

 **No lo odio, que quede claro.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble de diciembre.**

 **#TeamMoradito.**


	3. Retos Diciembre- 2

**N.A.: Bien, aquí va el segundo Drabble del reto de diciembre.**

 **De hecho me cos** **tó** **un poco hacer este ya que no sabía cual de los tantos villanos que me gusta podría hacer... as** **í** **que elegí uno secundario.**

* * *

 _3 y 4 de diciembre: Redención, protagonista: un villano._

* * *

 **Cambio.**

La fidelidad es algo grande en mí, además de ser conocido por mis grandes habilidades en el campo de batalla -y en poses- también me conocen por ser uno de los soldados más grandes y respetables en todo el clan de Freezer. Tenía la destreza suficiente para liderar, día a día sudaba sangre para entrenar física y emocionalmente a cada uno de mis compañeros. ¡Y vaya que era difícil! Cada uno era diferente, a uno no le gustaba algo, otro no tenía suficiente resistencia, a otro le molestaba su compañero… Un completo caos, pero siempre todo se solucionaba de algún modo.

Tuve la fortuna de ser alguien a que todos admiraban, un hombre al que cuando los enemigos oían su nombre se estremecían. Y yo, cada vez que encontraba a alguien superior, no huía, aunque el miedo carcomiese hasta los huesos. Pero tenía unos truquillos bajo la manga. En toda mi vida tuve como unos veintiún cuerpos totales.

Pero, aunque lo negase, no me acostumbraba a ello. No acostumbraba a las sonrisas falsas de mis compañeros hacia mí, su capitán, cuando veían que ya no era el mismo que antes; físicamente, claro, en actitud seguía siendo el mismo Ginyu.

Lord Freezer siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que para él yo sólo era una máquina para matar; a él no le interesaba cuantas veces yo cambiase, si mi intención era volverme más fuerte hasta podía cambiar de cuerpo con un demonio de cien cabezas. En cambio, a mis soldados, siempre les rodeaba un aura angustiante cada vez que yo llegaba con un cuerpo nuevo; al principio no me molestó para nada hasta ahora, cuando ya estoy muerto en el infierno.

Ir de aquí y allá cambiando de cuerpos, sin importarme que piensen los demás. Yo no podía seguir con esto.

Yo tenía que cambiar…

 _Cuando pensaba en ello siempre veía una esfera blanca pasar al lado mío…_

Ahora yo no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que llegué al inframundo, mis compañeros ya no aparecían por ningún lado, Lord Freezer tenía un amigo y yo estaba solo, sin nadie.

Me recosté sobre la arena ignorando las decenas de esferas que me rodeaban que se habían formado de acuerdo a mis pensamientos en todo este tiempo, lo raro es que nadie además de mí podía verlas.

Algo captó mi atención de repente.

Las luces se juntaron y formaron un solo ser, al verlo sentí como todo a mi alrededor desparecía para sólo dejarnos a nosotros dos en el centro de la existencia. Se me acercó y me extendió la mano amablemente. Lo miré extrañado, no estaba comprendiendo nada.

-¿Aceptas?

-¿Aceptar qué?

Él sonrió, sentí mi cuerpo flotar.

-Abandonar todo e iniciar de nuevo.

Fue allí donde comprendí el fin de mi existencia.

Quería cambiar, pero tenía que renunciar. Era un riesgo, aunque podía ser mi única oportunidad. Entonces tomé su mano y todo se iluminó…

Este era el último _cambio_ , diferente a los demás.

* * *

(Palabras: 500)

* * *

 **N.A.: Bien, para comenzar Ginyu es uno de mis personajes favoritos, imposible no escribir algo sobre él o de sus fuerzas especiales.**

 **También quise añadir un guiño de mi siguiente short-fic, que seguramente estaré estrenando en el siguiente año. (Amantes del Infierno y de todos los que habitan en él, adelante, son bienvenidos)**

 **Hasta pronto c:**


	4. Retos Diciembre- 3

**N.A.: Me estoy empezando a retardar con esto, ah.**

* * *

 _5 y 6 de diciembre. Nostalgia, por un personaje secundario._

* * *

 **Protagonismo. (Día 5)**

Tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá de la casa, encendió el televisor para distraerse mientras acariciaba a su pequeño compañero peludo que descansaba a su lado. Agarró su vaso con cerveza y le dio uno que otro trago, pasó y pasó los miles de canales que le ofrecía aquella pantalla, esa era su manera de distraerse, esa era su aburrida rutina

¿Desde cuándo había vivido así? Dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Desde que Bulma lo dejó había perdido el interés casi en todo, incluso en las batallas, además de volverse muy débil frente a los saiyajines aquello era una ligera excusa para abandonar todo. Ya perdió las ganas de luchar, entrenar, hasta salir con sus viejos amigos.

Fue opacado poco a poco, nunca le importó, hasta ahora, donde empezó a recapacitar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se estaba alejando de todos, se estaba dejando llevar, no quería eso, ansiaba volver a aquellos días en donde ayudaba a Goku con las esferas del dragón.

Dejó su vaso vacío con brutalidad sobre la mesa. Puar hizo un gesto de molestia y volvió a acomodarse medio dormido en su lugar.

Estaba decidido, iba a volver a aquellos tiempos en donde él era uno de los mejores guerreros, ayudaría a sus amigos en cualquier pelea y ya no sería aquel sujeto quien a nadie le importaba su presencia.

Y su suerte fue a tocarle la puerta, literalmente.

¡Adelante! indicó a la par que se colocaba de pie lentamente, no deseaba despertar a Puar, quien dormía tan tiernamente sobre el almohadón.

¡Hey, Yamcha! exclamó el sujeto que acababa de ingresar dentro de la habitación, era aquel saiyajin con su típico gi naranja y su sonrisa de niño inocente Te estaba buscando.

Sí… ¿Qué sucede? respondió confundido. Se preguntó mentalmente para qué lo necesitaban, hasta que Goku extendió su mano hacia él.

Te gusta el béisbol ¿O no? cuestionó con alegría y un toque de emoción Necesitamos que nos ayudes en un juego.

Y por fin el momento había llegado, justo en su terreno de ventaja. Estrechó con ansias la mano de su amigo a la par que asentía con brillo en los ojos. Ese era su momento, su oportunidad de gloria, no existía manera de rechazar esta propuesta que tanto anhelaba.

Porque él, después de tantos años de espera, estaba por volver al _protagonismo._

* * *

(Palabras: 389)

* * *

 **N.A.: I'm back.**

 **Yamcha… oh, querido Yamcha, cuando alguien dice "Personaje secundario de Dragon Ball" lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es él. Ok, no me tiren carbón, me encanta Yamcha y siempre deseé que volviese a tener aquel protagonismo como tenía en Dragon Ball. Y ahora que va a salir el nuevo capítulo de DBS me dio una gran inspiración para poder escribir sobre él.**

 **Y pues… de ahí surgió el Drabble… (**

 **Bueno, basta de juegos. Nos leemos luego. c:**


	5. Retos Diciembre- 4

**N.A.: (Fanfiction... dEJA DE QUITARME MIS GUIONCITOS DE DIÁLOGO)**

 **Tardé mucho para este Drabble, no me maten, plz. Pero igual... disfrútenlo c:**

* * *

 _7 y 8 de diciembre. Alegría, por un niño._

* * *

 **El color naranja.**

Entró dentro de aquella habitación oscura, encendió las luces y, como si fuese un escurridizo mapache, empezó a rebuscar entre todos los objetos que componía aquel reducido lugar. Entre libros y muñecos logró encontrar lo que buscaba: una pequeña cajetilla amarilla. Sacó una hoja blanca de uno de sus tantas carpetas del colegio y, luego de abrir aquella pequeña caja, extrajo unas cuantas crayolas para esparcirlas por todo el suelo.

Se recostó boca abajo, se quedó pensando unos segundos como si fuese algún profesional a punto de actuar y sonrió de emoción cuando deslizó el primer color sobre aquel soporte para darle vida.

Entre rojos, cianes, amarillos y verdes, poco a poco delineaba una perfecta escena que provenía totalmente de su infante imaginación e inmaculado corazón. Estaba a punto de tomar el último color para el toque final, su mano se fluyó por el suelo pero no halló nada, aquella crayola color naranja no estaba.

Buscó desesperado, revisó entre sus demás colores pero tampoco la encontró, observó bajo la cama por si había rodado y se había metido allí pero tampoco vio nada. Sus ojos brillaron de desesperación, cuando estaba decidido a rendirse la puerta se abrió dando paso a alguien.

-Goten… ¿Qué haces?

-Dibujando, papá- respondió sin levantar la mirada de su dibujo intermediado.

-¿Por qué tan triste?- cuestionó al momento que se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Perdí un crayón.

-¿Te refieres a este?- apuntó al que se escondía a la caja -Casi no se nota, pero fue el primer lugar donde vi.

Goten asintió de alegría y tomó aquel color perdido, no tenía idea porqué no lo había visto antes, quizá porque estaba tan preocupado por crear su dibujo que no se fijó si todos los colores estaban fuera de su lugar. Agregó los últimos detalles y finalizó su duro trabajo.

-¡Mira, papá!- extendió el papel justo en frente de los ojos de su padre.

-¡Wow! ¿Ese soy yo?- apuntó a unos de los sujetos que estaban allí, Goten asintió sonriente -¿Así que por eso te preocupaba no tener el color naranja?

-¡Sí!- volteó el dibujo y volvió a sonreír debido a los vivos colores que formaban esa hermosa obra de arte. Pues, el color naranja, que representaba a su padre y a él en la ilustración, era el color más resaltaba entre los demás.

Pues, ese era el color de la felicidad.

-¿Quieres mostrarle tu obra de arte a tu mamá?- preguntó a la par que lo cargaba en sus brazos, el pequeño afirmó emocionado -Je, je… apuesto que Milk estará orgullosa de ti.

Y eso, su familia, era lo que le hacía feliz.

* * *

(Palabras: 439)

* * *

 **N.A.: Oh, Goten, el ser más inocente de todo el mundo de Dragon Ball. Este Drabble va dedicado a mi hermano menor, quien me ayudó a escribir esto ya que yo me quedé sin ideas xD… Además, su color favorito es el naranja.**

 **Lofiu, mi querido ayudante.**

 **Bueno... Iré a descansar antes de acabar frustrándome por los guiones. Fanfiction me odia.**

 **Nos leemos luego c:**


End file.
